Don't Turn Back
by alexsbaby1253
Summary: "I love you enough to keep you safe, don't turn back now." He said coming closer to me as his lips leaned down to kiss mine. A simple peck turned into me being pushed up against the wall and my arms wrapped around his neck to draw him closer to me. This is our life now...


Chapter 1

I sat across from him in the diner see his dark brown eyes gaze at the hot fresh pancakes with syrup dripping from the sides as the butter began to melt. The smell made my stomach growl loudly, but my eyes kept on him. Staring at his handsome face almost seemed a dream, maybe if i pinched myself a couple of times to see if this is real or not. Almost seems in possible.

"You ok?" A voice asked softly staring me right back. A sparkle came in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just zoned out." I said moving my back softly behind my ear nervously.

His tan hand came aross the table grabbing my free one at the time and his amazing smile crossed his lips showing off his amazing dimples.

What are you thinking about?" asked him softly.

His smile seemed to melt my heart every single time, no matter what he did. Almost scarey, passing him everyday until he pulled me aside and we started hanging out. That was amazing.

"Hello?" He said laughing a little.

"About what to get to eat?" I said biting my lip nervously, silently praying that he wouldnt know i was lying.

A few seconds passed and he didn't say anything, soo i guess he either believed me or didn't feel like arguing this early in the morning. I felt relief wash over me that instant. The last thing i want is an arguement, especially, here around all these people. Im not much for the social scene or getting into activties.

"She'll be ok." He said with a grin on his face and small chuckle letting out of his lips.

Shock came across my lips as my eyes came full force back to him. His head still faced the blonde as she unstrapped her now messy high heels crying softly to herself.

I've never heard Jake say something like that about someone. He's always been soo nice and sweet. Running to help people. Then again here lately, he's been distant. I use to him everyday after school and now im lucky to see him a day out of the week after school. That includes weekends. He's changed over the course of this past summer. Before he left to see his parents, He was just a normal guy, except his tan that he kept year-round. He had grown taller and more muscler over the last two months. Made me think real hard about what all he really saw in me and why he'd only wanted to hang out with me. Clearly just friends and thats fine with me. Never was big on relationships.

My phone ringing in my pocket made me realize that it's almost time to go first period. So i ordered a stack of pancakes and we both ate quickly trying not to be late to class. First period is the kinda of class you don't wanna be late to. Mrs. Beeler is a rude teacher. She frown on people being very late and not paying attention to the point of calling you out or staying after class to make up for the work and paying attention earlier in the class. We both had that class together. As a matter of fact, we had four classes together. Study hall was seperate.

"Sarah its time to go or we'll be late to class." He said standing up from his seat quickly as he pulled his black ripped up wallet from his back jean pocket. I nodded quickly talking one last bite from my pancake as I got up from the table chewing quickly.

"Hang on though." I said grabbing my milk and taking a quick sip to wash down the pancake.

"Sarah, come on." He said in a very loud town by the door waiting on me to go first. Always wanting me to go first and him behind me. No matter what. Even in class. I use to think it was weird, but now I've gotton so use to how he is that I already know how he thinks and what he'll normally say through his texts. I'm not a big fan of change, I'll tell you that much.

"Grab my hand please." He said holding his hand out for me to take. My hand slowly grabbed his and his fingers intwined with mine slowly, The warmth and a little electircal shock went through my hand along with my body. That's never happened before. I haven't told anyone, I'm not sure if I should tell Jake about this or not. Even my dream, I haven't told anyone about them either. Right now, I'm not sure that I understand them fully to be honest. Almodt the samething every dream, me and him are always running. Always looking over our shoulders, driving from city to city. Just trying to stay one step ahead of whoever was after us. Never looking back for anything. The dreams seem to be getting more and more real every night. What if they come real? What if we have to leave the people we love the most and be on the run? Moving and never settling down?

A soft jerk of my hand brought me back to the world and out of my many racing thoughts. Looking back up at Jake, and seeing the concern his eyes. The wonder in his eyes as well. Something I haven't noticed before. The feeling of butterflies came swirling around my stomach quickly and my breath stopped for a moment.

"Everything ok?" He asked worried coming a little closer to me. Soo close almost touching my forehead.

"Yeah, just zoned out." I said giving him a reasurring smile.

A undecided look came on his face, before, he spoke again this time more serious.

"Bull, tell me."

" I just did. I was thinking about my dreams that I've been having lately, that's all." I said looking down at the ground.

His finger tips reached under my chin and pulled my face back up as my eyes met his again. The sparkle shinned in his eyes. This guy is amazingly beautiful. Any girl he gets should be blessed to have him.

"Well later, I'll get to hear about this dreams while we studying and doing homework." He said smiling as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I laughed a little and nodded slowly pulling away to walk forward. I don't wanna be late for class, since breakfast took up a lot of time. I don't know why this morning seems to be soo different. Like somethings gonna happened today. Usually its the same thing every day, no weird feeling comes over. Just makes my curiousity kick in a lot harder. Then his lips came closer to mine.


End file.
